<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine by BookRomantic89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879965">Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRomantic89/pseuds/BookRomantic89'>BookRomantic89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRomantic89/pseuds/BookRomantic89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear about these sweet romantic marriage proposals, how about a steamy one instead. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you guys think and if you want more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raina went up the stairs. It had been a long day and she was hoping for a quiet night. As she reach the landing, she notice the lights were off. But then she saw him. <br/>
Kyrin standing there, leaning against the door frame leading into the library. One hand in his pocket, the other lax at his side. She could see the fireplace was lit, giving him a firey glow. His eyes dark, scorching, almost penetrating her very soul. He lifted his hand and made the motion to come here with two of his fingers. As if in a trance she came to him. When she was close, Kyrin grabbed her by the back of her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist. Bringing her into a searing kiss. He twisted them into the library and shut the door behind them using his foot. All the while kissing her as if her life depended on it. She was his reason living and he be damned if he didn't showed everyday what she does to him. <br/>
Backing her up against the wall across from the door. Kyrin continued to kiss her, only letting up to breathe. His hands traveled down her body stopping at her waist. He then started sensuously moving them up her body. Taking her arms with him until he had them restrained above her head. Each of his hands had one of hers. <br/>
Ending the kiss, he started traveling kisses to her neck.  Kissing and biting, leaving his mark for others to see. Taking the kisses upward to her ear. He whispered "Be mine." His voice deep and gravely with desire as he bit her ear lobe. <br/>
Raina couldn't help but moan "Yes." Her heart beating 100 miles a minute. She was sure that if he asked at that moment she would set the world on fire for him and not look back.<br/>
Kyrin then whispered "Be mine and let me show the world you belong to me." <br/>
Raina almost screamed, but caughter herself as it came out as a loud moan of "Yes!" <br/>
Then she felt it. Kyrin was kissing her neck distracting her but smirked against her neck when he felt her stiffen. He moved back a bit and watched as her eyes moved up to her left hand. <br/>
When she had said yes, Kyrin had slipped a ring on to her ring finger. <br/>
Letting go of her hands he watched as she brought the ring to her face. Watched as the fire from the fireplace, the only light in the room, dance across her face and making the ring shine. <br/>
She smiled a small smile that only grew bigger as she stood there letting it sink in. Raina then threw her arms around his neck, hands grabbing fists full of his hair that she loves, and passionately kissed him. <br/>
Here stood the man of her dreams and he wanted her. Not just body, but all of her for all of their life. <br/>
To say she couldn't be happier was an understatement. <br/>
When they broke apart, she giggled " That's one hell of a proposal."<br/>
He smirked telling her, "I wanted you to always remember how much I love and desire you. What better way than to do that than make you breathless. Plus seeing you blush every time you look at this ring, thinking of this moment. May have or have not been part of my goal."<br/>
Smiling at her with all the love she could ever want or need shining in his eyes.<br/>
She turned beet red when she realised that when people asked how he proposed, she would have to explain this. Hiding her face in his chest. Kyrin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. <br/>
He finally has her and he will never let go. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>